(1) Field of the Invention
The embodied invention is an audio system that is incorporated into a convenient beverage holder structure designed for a variety of beverage containers. An important number of convenient audio control features are incorporated, as well as a number of features that are incorporated into a small, compact device.
(2) Description of Related Art
Others have worked in the field of beverage holders which incorporate audio systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,292 is an example of a baby bottle holder which incorporates a transmitter to server as a baby monitor. Although an audio system is included, it is designed to playback pre-recorded sounds.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,932 which is a pictorially adorned drinking container that incorporates an audio playback from a recording which is related to the image on the drinking container. Although somewhat occasionally useful for commemorating an important event, it has marginal use for anything other than that purpose.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,165 which is generally designed for the bottled water market, the sports market, and the first aid market. It has features that provide for a radio such as a weather channel (NOAA), storage for first aid items or a flashlight, and a beverage container. Although useful for these markets, it is less useful for an office setting or a small personal space.
It is desirable to have a way to consolidate a number of personal items when a person is in a confined work or personal space. In these situations, personal space for personal items is dramatically reduced. Crowded offices include cubicles, guard houses, portable mobile units, shared office spaces, conference rooms adapted for multiple workers crowded together, etc. Examples of small living/working spaces include small apartments, dormitories, recreational vehicles, camping quarters, mobile units, and guard houses.
As an added desire, portability of a digital audio system is an important and desirable feature that is useful, in particular, for travel.
It is also desirable, to combine multiple separate devices that are used for a personal music player, a time clock, a weather display screen, a drink holder, an AM/FM radio, etc. to reduce the amount of space used.
It is additionally desirable that any such consolidated, compact device be able to perform well by utilizing a digital audio system so as to provide a high quality sound output.